murgits_tagebuchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
13. Kapitel
Die Illusionsringe Als Raquna ihren Kater soweit überwunden hatte, um aufzustehen, ging sie nach unten um sich ihr Frühstück zu holen. In der Gaststube des Kanduch war schon eine ganze Menschenmenge versammelt. Genauer gesagt, hatte sich eine Menge um einen Tisch herum versammelt. Auf ihm stand ein großer Mann, der lautstark von Heldentaten berichtete. An seiner Seite waren zwei Frauen und ein weiterer Mann. Letzte Nacht hatten sich Skaven in die Stadt gearbeitet und sie waren es, die ihnen den Garaus machten. Die Menge oohte und aahte, als der zweite Mann die Erzählung seines Gefährten sehr dramatisch mit ein paar Feuerkunststücken untermalte. Der Große stellte natürlich auch seine Heldentruppe vor: er selbst war Hector, die kleine blonde Frau hieß Hannah, bei dem Feuermagier handelte es sich um Alfons und die zweite Frau, die ihr Gesicht größtenteils unter einer Kapuze verbarg, hieß Larissa. Nachdem Raquna ihr Frühstück bekommen hatte und wieder am Weg nach oben war, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten an der Schulter gefasst. Die große Frau mit Kapuze stand hinter ihr. Raquna selbst war dank ihrer Augen ebenfalls nur mit Kapuze unterwegs und die Frau, Larissa, verlangte von ihr, sich zu offenbaren. Sie selbst zeigte sich auch. Bei Larissa handelte es sich eindeutig um eine Elfe. Nach kurzem Zögern, lüftete auch Raquna ihre Kapuze. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Larissa erschrecken würde, jedoch zeigte sie absolut keine Reaktion. Nach ein paar Augenblicken wandte sie sich ab und ging wieder. Wieder oben in unserem Zimmer hörten wir plötzlich ein Donnern aus einem der unteren Stockwerke. Nachdem auch Raquna mit ihrer Mahlzeit fertig war, mussten wir nachsehen, was passiert war. Die Heldentruppe war noch im Schankraum, allerdings waren kaum noch Leute anwesend. Auf dem Boden lagen die Leichen von zwei Vampiren, die eindeutig von den Helden getötet worden waren. Auch eine der Kellnerinnen war getötet worden. Von wem, war nicht ganz so klar zu erkennen. Nach erneut vollbrachten Heldentaten verkündete Hector, der so etwas wie der Anführer zu sein schien, dass sie sich nun zur Einsamen Lilie aufmachen würden. Was genau geschehen war, erfragten wir nicht weiter. Timfred und Raquna hatten am Tag zuvor von diesem Graf Grapula einen Tipp bekommen. Sie sollten in die Sackgasse Nummer 2 gehen. Wo sich diese Gasse befand und was sie dort finden würden, hatten die beiden nicht erfragt. Also machten wir uns gemeinsam auf, um besagte Adresse zu finden. Der Marktplatz ist verlassen, nicht einmal der nackte Marktschreier war zu sehen. Stück weiter stießen wir auf ein großes Loch im Boden, das von ein paar Wachen umstellt war. Man erklärte uns, dass letzte Nacht Skaven durch dieses Loch in die Stadt gelangt waren. Die Helden hatten sich Sigmarseidank darum gekümmert. Wir wussten zwar noch nicht, wo genau wir hin mussten, aber es schien uns keine gute Idee, die Stadtwache nach der Sackgasse zu fragen. Wir gingen davon aus, dass wir im wohlhabenden Bezirk und dem Marktviertel nicht fündig werden würden. Also zogen wir weiter ins angrenzende Lagerviertel. Auf den Straßen waren kaum Leute unterwegs, deshalb fiel uns diese eine Person besonders auf. Ein Mann kam uns entgegen und Flora bemerkte sofort, dass ihm ein Herzschlag fehlte. Er war offensichtlich kein Mensch, aber auch kein Vampir. Wir sprachen ihn an, vielleicht konnte er uns Auskunft geben. Während er uns erzählte, dass er selbst erst letzte Nacht in Langfelden angekommen war um seine Frau zu suchen und uns nicht weiterhelfen konnte, wurde er von Timfred ganz genau betrachtet. Plötzlich bemerkte der Fremde, dass Timfred das sehr auffällig machte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er versucht hatte, seine Emotionen, oder Gedanken zu lesen, und dass er das wohl noch nicht besonders gut beherrschte. Der Fremde hatte nämlich dieselben Fähigkeiten erlernt, jedoch dürfte er um einiges geübter darin sein als Timfred. Als wir das Skavenloch erwähnten, wurde er sehr aufmerksam und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg dorthin. Im Lagerviertel kamen wir an der Kaserne vorbei, wo gerade neue Rekruten ausgebildet wurden. Daneben befand sich eine Kapelle und da dies bisher die einzige Kapelle war, die uns untergekommen war, gingen wir davon aus, dass wir am Sigmartag hier erscheinen sollten. Kurze Zeit später standen wir auch schon in der Sackgasse. Die Nummer 2 war schnell gefunden. Die Gasse war eng, nicht besonders lang und machte keinen einladenden Eindruck. Wir klopften an der Nummer 2 und ein altes Waschweib erschien in der Tür. Nachdem wir sagten, Grapula hatte uns hergeschickt, führte sie uns hinein. Wir wurden in einem Raum abgestellt und kurz nachdem die Alte gegangen war, kam ein Vampir zu uns. Er erklärte uns, dass er uns Tarnungen verkaufen konnte. Lois und Raquna nahmen das Angebot an. Die beiden wurden in den Keller geführt. Sie standen in einem Raum, an dessen Wände lauter nackte, geknebelte Menschen standen. Sie sollten sich Menschen aussuchen, deren Gestalt sie annehmen wollten, daraufhin wurden ihnen Illusionsringe angepasst. Das Prozedere dauerte nicht lange und hatte zur Folge, dass die ausgewählten Menschen umgebracht wurden. Raquna bekam eine abgemagerte Frau, deren Kiefer anscheinend mehrmals gebrochen wurde. Lois suchte sich einen gut beleibten Mann aus, damit er seine zusätzlichen Arme verbergen konnte. Nach dem Verfahren wurden die beiden wieder zu uns gebracht und der Vampir erklärte Flora, dass sie, die Vampirin, die Verantwortung zu tragen hatte. Sollten die beiden sterben, mussten die Ringe sofort versteckt, vernichtet oder zurück gebracht werden. to be continued 12. Kapitel 14. Kapitel